Mesenchymal stem cells (MSCs) are multipotent, adult stem cells. MSCs differentiate to form the different specialised cells found in the skeletal tissues. For example, they can differentiate into cartilage cells (chondrocytes), bone cells (osteoblasts) and fat cells (adipocytes).
MSCs are used in a variety of therapies, such as the treatment of Age-related Macular Degeneration (AMD) and myocardial infarct. Once administered to the patient, the MSCs typically migrate (or home) to the damaged tissue and exert their therapeutic effects through paracrine signaling and by promoting survival, repair and regeneration of the neighbouring cells in the damaged tissue.
Current therapies typically involve the infusion of a mixture of MSC subtypes some of which do not migrate efficiently to the tissue of interest. This necessitates the use of a high cell-dose which can lead to off-target side effects and volume-related side effects. MSCs are typically obtained from bone marrow and so it is difficult to obtain large amounts.